Annabeth's Tattoo
by LearningtheNotes
Summary: "You and tattoos being a turn on, who would've thought that", Annabeth gets herself a tattoo, just some random Percabeth fluff.


_AN- I hope this doesn't suck to bad guys, it's late and I had an idea for a story and I just wanted to get it out, Just some random Percabeth fluff. A one shot. I don't know I imagined Annabeth wanting a tattoo (probably because I want one at the moment) and I just kinda went with it so. Inaccuracy, sorry in advance and if you review I'll love you forever. Constructive criticism or love 3_

Since she was 7 Annabeth rarely spent time outside the boundaries of her home, let alone have a normal teenage life. After the battle in New York and Olympus as she started dating Percy, things calmed down, for the most part.

Ever since she found out she was a daughter of Athena she had wanted to wear her mothers mark, a tattoo of an owl on the small of her back. The tattoos they gave at the camp were rare and in plain black ink, most of the time for basic thick lettering. She had an intricate design perfected and sketched with a basic pencil on paper.

At the moment nearly everyone in the camp was busy training, Annabeth was excused because she, supposedly wanted to work on the designs for Olympus. Leaving the Athena cabin Annabeth looked around for her best friend.

Once she found Thalia, she was surprised that the huntress was not training but sitting with her eyes closed in the forest.

"Thalia," Annabeth said slightly above a whisper.

Thalia got up from her spot and brushed her pants free of the dirt. Smiling brightly, "hey Annabeth what's up?"

Annabeth explained that she wanted to get the tattoo and where she wanted to get it done, mostly asking Thalia is she would like to come with her as more of a best friend support.

Thalia laughed "Of course I'll come with you but they're not just going to let us leave, we need to be quick leaving and get back as soon as we can." Annabeth nodded, knowing their absence over an extended amount of time would obviously be noticed. They left the camp minutes after, slipping past the few guards and training arenas easily.

On one of their earlier quests they had went on when they were younger, they had passed a Tattoo and Piercing shop not to far from the camp. When they entered the shop it was different from anything they had seen before. Some kind of punk rock music was playing through the speakers and random designs and colors littered the walls.

The girl at the counter was friendly, her hair was bright red and she had a sleeve of the New York City skyline on her right arm, which Annabeth silently admired as she explained the design she wanted.

The Tattooist introduced herself as Shelby and seemed really excited to work on her ink.

The design took about an hour and a half to complete. On the small of her back she had an owl with its wings spread and a golden ribbon in its beak, and under it was a portrait of an olive tree and lettering, "Wisdom is one's greatest strength". The pain had not been too bad and after it was finished she asked Shelby if she could do another one.

She wanted PERSUS on her right hip with bold Greek style lettering and a Trident at the end. And she decided she wanted her belly button pierced just as a 'why not'.

"I'll have the lettering design done in 15 minutes for you to approve and I'll make changes then if you want and I'll do the piercing after, okay?" Shelby said to her. Annabeth smiled.

"Thank you so much!" The tattooist smiled and disappeared into a back room to draw up the letters.

"Damn Annabeth," Thalia laughed. "Are you sure you want your 'sea weed head's' name tattooed on your body," she said raising an eyebrow as if silently saying, 'have you really thought this through, don't do something you're going to regret.'

Annabeth didn't even hesitate to nod her head yes, smiling "Thalia I love him and I'm pretty sure he loves me too. Even if we don't last- which I'm pretty damn sure we will- I'll always love him".

"Awhhh my best friends in loovee" Thalia said drawing out her words making Annabeth blush.

"Oh shut it," That was the first time she had said that she loved Percy.

Thalia cleared her throat, "Well, I'm sure he is going to be absolutely speechless when he see's it," she said with a wink.

When Shelby came out less than ten minutes later, Annabeth fell in love with the simple lettering. Her Perseus tattoo and navel piercing took another hour to complete.

After Annabeth handed over the 'emergency' debit card to pay, they made their way back to the camp and slipped through the barrier easily.

Annabeth hugged her best friend, "thank you for coming with me."

Thalia smiled, "I wouldn't want to miss you getting your first tattoos, I would've gotten one with you but you know, the only ink I can have is the mark of Artemis." She understood.

"I don't feel like eating dinner much, I think I'm just going to ice my back it kinda hurts," she said laughing.

"Have fun with that." Thalia laughed and jogged towards the main hall.

Once back in her cabin, which was still vacant, she grabbed some ice and wrapped it into a towel, laying on her stomach on the bed, she placed the ice over her owl tattoo and continued to work on the blue prints of Olympus on her computer.

A few minutes later she heard a knock on the cabin door followed by her boyfriends voice, "Annabeth? Are you in there?"

"Yeah! Give me one second I'll be right out"

Discarding the ice and closing the laptop she opened the door and wrapped her arms around Percy's neck kissing him hard on the mouth. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist, making her slightly flinch in pain but it was unnoticeable.

"Walk with me?" She nodded and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They just walked to the Poseidon cabin before they began kissing. They had not gotten any alone time since they started dating. Percy closed the cabin door behind him and pushed her up against it, somehow managing to be rough and gentle at the same time. When his hand brushed over her stomach he felt a little bump around her navel.

He lifted her shirt up slightly, her tattoos not visible, and she swore his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Damn Annabeth when did you do that", she winked at him.

"Where do you think I was all day?" He made an almost animalistic noise from his throat and pulled her tight against him.

"Do you know how much of a turn on that is?" He whispered in her ear, his warm breath making her shiver as it hit her skin.

Almost breathlessly she said, "if you find that a turn on you should see my new tattoos."

He started kissing her neck, "mm show me them?" He found the weak spot on her neck and started sucking on it, making her knees go weak and her hand clasped around the back out his head, threaded in his dark hair.

He pulled back, "lemme see your tattoos." She giggled and turned around, lifting up her shirt so that he could see the owl but not his name. He ran a finger along the outline of the intricate design and then felt his gentle lips on the sore spot of her back. His hands were subconsciously rubbing her sides and he leaned in to whisper in her ear again. "Now wheres the other one".

She spun around kissing him with so much force it caused them to stumble and when Percy's knees hit the edge of the bed he fell back into a sitting position. Annabeth sat on his lap, so bold and sexual which was unlike her, she thought to herself that maybe it was the new ink giving her confidence or if it was just Aphrodite messing with her mind. Either way she was really enjoying herself.

The lustful look on Percy's face and the naughty gleam in his eye made her want to completely melt in his arms. Trailing a finger down his chest, over his shirt she whispered, "you're gonna have to work to see my other tattoo sea weed head," ending with a wink. She stood up and took a step away from him. Seeing that she practically left him in a daze made a sense of accomplishment run through her.

But he snapped out of it and pulled her back onto the bed in the blink of an eye, but this time he was hovering over her and her wrists were pinned by one of his hands above her head."hmmm how to work for it", he leaned down kissing the sensitive spot on her neck, making the blood vessels pop but she didn't care. "Tell me wise girl, what can I do to get you to show me the other sexy tattoo you have?"

She laughed at the desire that was pulsing through both of them, "its on my right hip sea weed brain."

He grinned and lifted up the side of her shirt, he sucked in a breath and ran a finger over the lettering and several times circling around the trident. Annabeth was worried for a second, "d-do you not like it?" She was so nervous she even tripped over her words. His eyes snapped back to hers.

"Are you kidding me Annabeth? You got my full name tattooed on your body. Now it just shows that you're mine forever, it's amazing", she smiled as he kissed her.

She gave a slight moan when he hovered above his neck, "mmm Perseus". He actually let out a growl.

"I hate it when people say my full name, but when you say it. It just sounds perfect. Like a perfect angel saying an innocent word in the naughtiest ways", she giggled and hovered away from his lips.

"Oh, Perseus. I'm falling in love with you." She told him, her warm breath fanning over his face, flushed from excitement.

"I'd hope so Annabeth because I have completely fallen head over heels for you a long time ago." Laughing once again he said to her, "now lemme see those tattoos and piercing," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh Percy always so needy."

He shrugged, "what can I say? I am what I is", she just gave him 'the look'.

"You know that made no sense right?"

He nodded, "yup I know, now let me see those tattoossss," he whined like a child. He nearly started drooling when she moved her shirt up. She chuckled.

"Wow sea weed head, tattoos being a turn on for you, who would've guessed?"

"Only on you Annabeth. Do they look perfect."

_A/N - YAYYYY some random Percabeth. I have to start the house of Hades aghhh. My sleeping schedule is so messed up and yay school I hate you. But I really need more fluff for these guys, I'm sorry if the characters are off i don't know what to tell ya man. I'm not perfect and it's late and I just wanted to post something for my amazing followers._

_Any prompt requests, pairing requests or suggestions for stories for me to read would be totally awesome of you all. Because when life is stressing me out I just need some random fan fiction to make me wallow in my feels of a book instead of life. Anyway every review make me smile thank you so much._


End file.
